Unexpected Attraction
by dracoluver4ever
Summary: Hermione and Draco are of course sharing a common room, but what happens when they have a special "connection" hehe, hope you enjoy


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or anything but the plot…which will be as evil n twisted as I like.

**A/N Ok, so this is my third fic but I didn't finish the other two, which are under a diff name, but I hope to finish this one, so I hope all my readers will hold me to that. And if the story slows down, that means I'm running out of ideas, so if you have any, I want to know them. I'm not sure how this story will go so I hope you do have some ideas.**

Hermione Granger walked into Kings Cross on September 1st hoping to make her 7th year at Hogwarts the best. She had received her Head Girl badge 2 weeks prior and was anxious about filling the position.

She scanned the station for Harry and Ron, her two best friends, but she could only see muggles. Hoping that they would be on the platform, she continued walking.

She walked up to the brick barrier between platform 9 and 10 and casually leaned against it. As the muggle station faded away, Hermione looked up to see the scarlet steam engine.

"Mione!" She heard distantly, "Mione! Over here!"

She looked over to see her 6'5", red-haired, freckled-faced friend waving his hands in the air. He looked silly, like a bird about to take flight, but it didn't matter to her, she just wanted to be with her friends.

"Hey," Hermione said as she approached Ron, "Where is Harry?"

"Over here" Harry stepped out from behind Ron. He was slightly shorter, about 6'1". "Lets hurry and get a compartment before they fill up, we already have our trunk on there so lets go!" Ron and Harry grabbed Hermione's trunk and started lugging it toward the train.

"Um sorry but I have to go see what my Head duties are first, you guys go find a compartment and I'll find you later," Hermione said.

"Ok," Harry said with a frown, "But hurry, we have plans to make!" and then turned his frown into an evil grin.

Hermione walked towards the front of the train still contemplating what Harry meant by that. 'Probably just one of his stupid adventures' she thought to her self. She walked up to the Head compartment and slid the door open, expecting to see someone there, but it was empty. She walked in and noticed two yellowish envelopes, one addressed to Head Girl and the other to Head Boy.

She reached over to pick up the rough envelope and tore it open. She pulled out the letter and read:

Head Girl Hermione Granger 

Dear Miss Granger,

Congratulations on your achievement. Head Girl is an extremely important duty and I know you will fill the position wonderfully. You, along with the Head Boy will have duties to do, including the following. You will be expected to patrol the halls after 9. You will be able to hand out detentions and give and take away house points when appropriate. You and the Head Boy will also be sharing a common room.

Enjoy your new position.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall 

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress 

"Well snap, I was hoping to see who he was. Hmm maybe I could just sneak a peak at his letter. Then I could just seal it back!" she said aloud, "Actually, that might not be the best idea, I'll just wait." And she walked out the door.

She walked down the isles look in through the compartment windows hoping to find Harry and Ron.

As she mindlessly walked on, she walked into something hard and looked up into the unexpected eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch where your going mudblood," he said as he pushed her off, "and I just washed my hands too!" he sneered.

"Go fuck yourself ferret," Hermione glared at him.

'On good thing about arguing with Granger' he thought, 'is that she can actually keep up'

"Wouldn't you like that?" he said.

"Oh what a witty comeback, move" she tried to brush past him, but he stepped in front of her.

"No"

"What is your problem Malfoy! Cant you just get over yourself!"

"Actually, you were in my way first, I'm heading to the Head compartment, so why don't you move!" he almost burst out laughing when he saw the look on her face.

'What the HELL! If he is going to he head compartment, DAMN IT, that means he is Head Boy!' she screamed inside of her head. He walked by her while she was still in shock.

'That was fun, I should do that more often,' he chuckled. He was nearly at the compartment door when he heard a scream, and the sound of someone's feet stomping in the opposite direction.

Harry saw the door slide open. "Hey, its probably Hermione, glad she is back" he said to Ron. Hermione stormed in, her face red, looking like she could explode. "Ok so maybe it's not too good," Harry whispered so only Ron could hear. Ron started to laugh, but quickly stopped when he saw the look Hermione was giving him.

"What's wrong Mione," Ginny said, not realizing the extent of her anger.

"That stupid son of a bitch prat Malfoy. Who the hell does he think he is? I can't stand him, he can't just come in a take this over, and he can't ruin my year like this. He doesn't even deserve this. Why couldn't it have been Terry or one of you two, or even Blaise Zambini. Even HE would have been better, but nooo it just had to be Malfoy. I mean, its not like he hasn't ruined my life enough already and he just had to go a be Head Boy!" Hermione took a deep breath and feel down in the seat next to Ginny.

After he last words, looks of horror came over the other three's faces.

"Just breath Mione, don't hyperventilate on us here. Just think that you wont have to see him that much." Ron said, trying to be comforting, not realizing that he would make Hermione start ranting again.

"NOT THAT MUCH! I'll have to share a common room with that dick. I'll have to patrol the halls with him. I'll have all of my classes with him; because of course he is going to be in the advanced classes, he is Head Boy!" she stopped so she could breathe again.

The three of them exchanged worried looks; they knew that when Hermione was in a bad mood, she was hard to be around.

Hermione just sat there for a while and calmed down, and when they thought things were getting better, Malfoy opened the door, flanked by his two cronies. Harry and Ron quickly stood up, ready to fight.

"Sit down," Hermione said and glared at them evilly. They sat down as quickly as they stood up because they really didn't want to cross Hermione's path when she was angry.

"Ooh…whipped are you, boys?" Malfoy sneered.

"Shut the hell up," Ron said, his ears turning a bright shade of red.

"10 points from Gryffindor for inexcusable language," he said.

"There is no damn point in it Malfoy, I'll just add them back," Hermione stood up now.

"Feisty one aren't you?"

Hermione drew her wand, but Harry and Ron both jumped up to restrain her. She jerked at their tight grip, but they didn't loosen it.

"Get the hell out," she said, looking him straight in the eye.

"Or what"

"Or I'll bite you," she growled and snapped at him. He backed away looking at her like she was crazy. He backed away until he was out of the door way and Ginny closed the door on him. Harry and Ron sat Hermione back down and finally released her.

She didn't say anything else the whole way there; she just sat there and sulked, changed, and then sulked some more.

"Come on Hermione," Ron dragged her out of the train and into a carriage. She pulled her feet slowly, reluctant to go into the place that would have her with Draco Malfoy every waking hour. Suddenly, she just sat down on the ground. "Hermione Granger, if you don't get your arse up and move forward, your gonna miss your NEWTS!" She stood up quickly and began walking the Ron to a carriage. He smiled to himself; he knew that that would get her up.

They entered a carriage that held Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville already. Hermione took a seat next to the window and just stared outside. "What's wrong with her," Neville asked quietly. "Malfoy is Head Boy, and she has to share a common room with her," Luna replied and then stared off into space again. Ginny looked at her, wondering how she knew, but didn't question her. Neville put his head in his hands, knowing that Malfoy would make the rest of his school year a living hell, which wasn't abnormal, but being Head Boy would make it that much more easier.

They filed into the Great Hall and took their places at the Gryffindor table. The sorting was over and about 15 more Gryffindors sat down at the table. Hermione glanced over to the Slytherin only to see steely blue eyes staring back.

"Awesome, Head Boy, room to yourself," Blaise smiled.

"Yea I know, 'cept I have to share the common room with that mudblood, Granger," Malfoy said as he shoved Pansy off of him. She was making on of her many attempts to seduce him.

"Drakie," Pansy purred, "can I come to your new room?"

"No and get off," he pushed her off again and started talking to Blaise about their plans for the year.

"Before we eat, I would like to say welcome back, but that is all for now, it is time to eat. Tuck in." Dumbledore said and then sat down to fill his plate.

"Heavens, I'm starving," Hermione said, trying not to think about Malfoy. Harry and Ron were surprised to hear her say anything, but went along with it; they didn't want her in her mood again.

"Me too," Ron said as he started pilling his plate full.

Near the end of dinner, Professor McGonagall beckoned Hermione and Malfoy to the follow her. They went out into the hall.

"Well, I assume you are finished at dinner, follow me and I will show you two your common room," McGonagall started walking up the stairs. Hermione tried to remember the way but after the first left, right, right, left, right, left, left, right, that she just couldn't remember.

They finally made their way to a portrait of a young man sitting on a stool. "For the remainder of the year, he will be guarding the entrance to you common room. The password is Dos Igualan" Hermione snorted at this, she new the translation because she had studied Spanish. She thought that Two Equal was very comical, but appropriate. Draco, on the other hand, didn't have the slightest idea what it meant n therefore gave Hermione a strange look.

The portrait swung open to reveal a large common room, partly in green and silver, partly in red and gold. Each side had a desk and a bookshelf. There was a sitting area in the middle. Hermione walked up to her door that had a lion on it and said 'Princess' under it in gold. Draco's door had a snake with the word 'Prince' under it in silver.

"See that, I'm a pri.." he cut off when he saw the word princess on her door.

"Just shut up Malfoy," Hermione growled and rushed to her room so that she wouldn't have to talk to him.

'Oh its so fun to make her angry, and she looks cute when she is. WAIT! Hermione Granger is not cute' Draco hit himself in the head as he entered his room.

Hermione walked into her room. "Wow," she breathed. I was amazing. It was done in red and gold. Her bed had a red cover with gold trimmings and a sheer canopy hangover. Her walls were red with gold suns painted on it. She had a little bookshelf and her own desk. Her closet was in the corner. There was another door, which she assumed would lead to her bathroom. She walked over to the door and opened it only to see Draco pulling off his shirt, the shirt that cover his toned body.

Hermione squeaked and closed the door abruptly.

"God Granger, cant I shower in peace here," she heard him yelling, but couldn't get his body out of her mind. 'OMG OMG OMG…he cannot be hot, he just cant, I refuse to admit it…even if he does have that nice body…and that really cute hair that falls in his face..NOOOO, stop it Hermione, your just tired' She mentally slapped herself.

Hermione changed into her pajamas, thinking that she would take a shower before class tomorrow.

A/N Ok, so how did the first chapter go. I hope it was alright, I want you all to comment, even if u didn't like it. I want you to tell me my mistakes and everything I did wrong to. Ok, im thinking im going to get atleast 10 reviews before I update again. And everyone who reviews will get bunches of virtual hugs from me. Thx bunches. Oh and I no its not that long but I will try and make them longer, I will try n put more detail in the next chapter


End file.
